The First Date
by Oreata
Summary: Kate and Sawyers first date turns out to be interesting. Skate.


Okay, here is just a weird fic about Kate and Sawyers first date, which turns out to be interesting…

"Heals? You've got to be kidding me!" Kate groaned loudly, as Shannon looked over at her expectantly holding a pair of high heals towards her.

"You can't just go without them! Runners would totally clash wish the rest of your outfit," Shannon whined, clicking the shoes together impatiently. Hesitantly, Kate reached forward, plucking the shoes out of the other woman's hands. Shannon smiled triumphantly. Sighing, Kate bent forward slipping the shoes over her feet. "Now for the make-up!" The blonde woman grinned. Kate's face fell.

"You're joking, right?" She half groaned; Shannon shook her head. "Come on, Shan! I'm wearing heals, You've got me in a _skirt _a halter top, neither of which are things I would normally wear, not to mention you attempted to do my hair! Isn't that enough?"

"I attempted to do your hair, attempted being the key word! You have to let me make up for it!" Shannon argued, reaching up and touching Kate's dark curls which had been pulled back into a low pony tail. She had tried to French braid it, but when Jack came running after hearing Kate scream (from Shannon's many attempts to get a brush through her hair) they decided it was better just to leave it. Dropping her hand from her chin, Kate surrendered.

"Fine, but that's it." Shannon let out a squeal of excitement, and hurried over to her make up. Kate looked up to the sky woefully, and mumbled, "How the hell did I get myself into this?"

Outside Shannon's tent, Sawyer stood waiting as he had been for the past hour. Sighing he looked up at the sky. Out of all the woman on the island Kate was the last he would except this from. All this waiting was making him rethink his outfit choice. A maroon button up shirt and jeans, what had he been thinking? He looked like Jack. At this realization, Sawyer turned and ran like a scared child back into his tent. He wasn't sure why he was in such a hurry, after all he had been waiting for about an hour now, but quickly he changed into a black button up shirt. That was much better, he thought quite satisfied with himself now. Then he stood outside the tent again, and waited

And waited

And waited

Then it happened! Kate (who was accompanied by Shannon) finally came out of the tent. His first thought was, who is this woman, and what have you done with my freckles? That was only until he gave her a good look over, of course he thought she was beautiful as she was, but he had a thing for all the skin she was showing. She didn't look all that happy about it on the other hand. Sawyer started to squirm, there were people all over, just looking at them. Sensing how uncomfortable he was, Kate smiled.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yup!" He smiled back, ignoring the urge to add "I've been waiting for the past hour!" To which his brain added, you changed your shirt remember? Silently they walked off, Kate finding it somewhat difficult to walk in heels. All eyes followed them as they walked. Kate smiled awkwardly, glancing over at Sawyer and swore she saw Sawyer blushing when Walt started to yell.

"Kate and Sawyer sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I…"

"Walt! Stop that!" Michael demanded, clapping a hand over the little boy's mouth.

"Um...n-g?" The little boy said, smiling innocently.

"Lets get out of here." Kate groaned, grabbing Sawyers arm to quicken the pace they were walking at.

"Right behind you." He said, with one last look back at the people of the beach, and then his attention was on Kate. Together they walked, in a semi-awkward silence, every so often glancing at each other. Kate let out a sigh, as she stumbled. Sawyer automatically reached over to steady her.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah it's just these shoes." She sighed.

"Freckles wearing heals, never thought I'd see the day!" He commented.

"Yeah, neither did I. Shannon can be very persuasive though." She chuckled, as Sawyer continued to walk.

"You coming freckles?"

"Um….my shoe is stuck." She said, tugging at her foot which was somehow trapped in the sand. Frowning Sawyer went over to her, and grabbed her arms so he could help her out. Kate jumped suddenly, when a bird flew over them, causing them to fall to the ground and land with her on top of him.

"Well, that worked! And aint this a treat?" He grinned.

"I don't like birds." She told him, without moving off of him.

"Really? We've been living outside for how long now? And you still don't like birds?" Pressing her lips together, Kate smiled and nodded.

"My shoe is still in the sand." She said looking over to where they had been standing a few seconds ago. Sawyer looked over at her shoe, and rolled his eyes.

"My word, how we both manage to fall over but it still stays there?" He asked rhetorically. Kate shrugged anyways. "Hold your breath sweet cheeks." He said suddenly.

"What…why?" She asked looking around, and then she saw it. Instead of holding her breath like he had told her to, she let out a squeal and found herself ducking into his chest for cover. Water rushed all over them in a huge wave, of course they would choose to fall so close to the ocean. Slowly the water fell off them. Kate rolled off of him and sat up coughing and sputtering.

"Damn-it girl I told you to hold your breath!" He complained. Kate glared at him between coughs. Clenching his teeth together he asked her if she was alright, she nodded. "Perhaps we should move further back so it doesn't happen again…" He suggested.

"Sounds good." She choked out with a nod. Putting an arm around her Sawyer gripped her elbow, helping her to stand up. After they walked a few feet, Kate suggested they sat down again (her lungs were still hurting from all the water). The two sat down silently, both waiting for the other to speak.

"When did it get dark." Sawyer finally pondered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm thinking sometime when we were under the wave." Kate grinned. "But the stars are amazing." She said, laying down on her back. Sawyer did the same. They glanced at each other and grinned, things were looking up. Sure they had sand stuck in their hair and clothes now, but at least they weren't being covered in waves or being stared at (except by each other of course.) Kate sighed contently.

"You know, when I was a kid my Dad bought me a star." She told him. Sawyer turned to his side to look at her.

"Yeah? Which one?" He asked curiously.

"uh…A bright one?" She told him with a laugh. "I lost track a long time ago."

"Oh…" Sawyer said, and then their conversation came to a dead halt. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though, which they were both thankful for. Instead it was peaceful, and somehow let the other know that they were there. Frowning suddenly Kate sat up.

"Now where is my shoe now?" She wondered out loud. Sawyer looked around.

"My guess is somewhere in the ocean." Sawyer grinned.

"Shannon's going to kill me." She moaned, dropping her head onto her knees.

"Her fault for making you wear them." He pointed out, she nodded in agreement. Suddenly a loud squeal filled the air. They both paused, curious as to what made the noise. Frowning Sawyer asked, "How's your breathing freckles?"

"Fine, why?" She asked thoughtfully.

" 'cause if we don't move soon were going to end up as road kill, and don't you dare get on top of me this time." He grinned, grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ground. Despite their wants, they couldn't go as fast as they wished because Kate still had on heel on, which set her limping slowly as they ran.

"Hey guys!" Someone shouted! They froze; they hadn't been fast enough. Silently they turned, Kate a smiled plastered on her face, and Sawyer a scowl.

"Hey Hurley, Hey Walt." She said. Walt let out another squeal, slopping placing his hands over his mouth to cover his giggles.

"What you get the kid drunk?" Sawyer asked, nodding his head towards Hurley.

"What….dude…what kind of guy do you think I am?" Hurley asked, offended by the thought of giving Walt alcohol. Ignoring the growing argument Kate ran her fingers through her stringy wet hair,

"What you guys doing here?" She asked, allowing some of her annoyance to surface.

"We just wanted to see how you guys were doing!" Walt smiled proudly; Hurly nudged him in the ribs. "Ow." The boy said, rubbing his rib cadge.

"Well…so how's the date going?" Hurley asked, feeling like he wasn't rubbing his nose where it shouldn't be, now that Walt had told them the true purpose of their visit.

"Well, I don't know. We haven't had much time, seeing as it just started and now…we're talking to you." Kate smiled; she wasn't feeling nice at the moment.

"Oh, sorry." Hurley said grabbing Walt by the arm and running like a scared rabbit.

"You said we could follow them!" They heard Walt complain as he was dragged off by Hurley. Kate and Sawyer looked at each other oddly.

"Did Sayid and Shannon have this problem? And did you just say don't get on top of me?" Sawyer shrugged, had he said that?

"I'm getting hungry, how about we stop and eat?" He suggested. Kate nodded.

"Sure, but lets eat under the tree over there its looking kind of cloudy, wouldn't want to get rained on."

"What's it matter, we already wet." He reminded her.

"Soggy food though? That's gross. Plus we're just drying off now." She explained walking over to a tree that would act as a good shelter. Thunder clapped through the sky as Sawyer sat down beside her. Kate flashed him a grin that said 'I told you so.'

"It ain't raining yet." He reminded her.

"It will." She grinned, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a waterproof bag, whish held their food. Wordlessly she handed him some boar meat and a mango. Within what seemed like seconds Sawyer had finished the meat, and moved onto the mango. He smiled stupidly (in a very un-Sawyer-like fashion) and took a bite. Thinking nothing of it Kate turned back to her own food, which she was starting to worry Sawyer would eat if she didn't hurry up. Grinning back she took a bite of her mango, then stopped chewing when she heard Sawyer coughing. Quickly swallowing she turned to him.

"You alright Sawyer?" She asked, he continued to cough. "Sawyer?" She asked again, this time sounding a little bit worried. "Sawyer…are you okay?" The blonde man suddenly turned around, crawling to the nearest bush so he could spit out the mango he was eating. When he came back she looked up at him expectantly waiting for an explanation.

"Damn beetle" He said as though it would explain everything. She looked at him confused and he let out a sigh. "There was a beetle in my mango." A grin grew on Kate's face as she tried to hold back a laugh. "Well excuse me for disliking having bugs crawl around my mouth."

"All that, over a bug?" She said, giggling freely now. Sawyer glared at her annoyed, she continued to laugh.

"It's not funny." He insisted.

"Okay sorry." She hic-upped, in attempted to hold back her laughs. "I don't really want this anymore." Quickly she tossed her mango, "Who knows, there might be beetles in mine to." She grinned again. Sawyer scowled, turning away from him. Kate rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I'll stop really." She promised. He turned back to look at her.

"So you want to keep sitting here, or are we just going to keep walking."

"What about the rain?"

"If you haven't noticed, not a single raindrop has fallen."

"But, the clouds have gotten a lot darker, which means it could rain any second!" She insisted. Sawyer lowered his head in surrender.

**"Fine, we'll stay here." He told her. "What you want to do? We could play question for question?" Kate rolled her eyes.**

**"Where do you come up with these games?" She asked.**

**"I didn't, someone else did. Besides, it's a good way to get to know each other."**

**"Alright, how do you play?"**

**"Simple, easier then I never. Here you just ask questions, to each other.**

**"That's not a game." **

**"Sure it is!" He insisted. "I'll go first. Do you have any brothers or sisters."**

**"I have four older brothers. How about you?"**

**"You can't just ask the same question."**

**"I know that, I'll ask another one, I'm just speeding up the getting to know each other process."**

**"None. Now go."**

**"Sawyer, I'm bored of this game. Can we just talk?" **

**" 'bout what?"**

**"I don't know…tell me something no one on this island knows." Sawyer stopped to think.**

**"I play guitar, and sing." **

**"Really?" Kate asked, somewhat shocked. "We're going to have to steal Charlie's guitar sometime then." **

**"What about you, what does no one on this island know?"**

**"I'm allergic to strawberries." **

**"Really? That's a good thing to know. Wouldn't want you to blow up on me." He grinned again. "Can I ask you something." She nodded. "How did you know to wake me that night we spent in the jungle?" Kate frowned.**

**"When I was 16, I ran away from home. I took my friend Leah with me. Her brother had been killed in front of her when she was a kid, and she never got over it. She had nightmares repeatedly. You had the same expression she did." She said, somewhat regretfully.**

**"Sounds like me and Leah got a lot in common." He said. "She on the run with you?"**

**"No." She shook her head. "About a year after we left home she decided she couldn't take it anymore. I left for all of five minutes, and when I came back there was blood all over and a note saying she was sorry for leaving me." She told him sadly.**

**"I'm sorry." He told her.**

**"I thought sorry didn't suit you."**

**"I can make an exception, this time." He told her, reaching his hand up to her cheek. "Thanks for waking me up." They looked at each other sadly for a few moments, intense stares wavering back and forth. Slowly their heads moved together and their lips brushed each others. Not surprisingly they found comfort in the kiss. Kate shivered as the wind came up, and Sawyer lifted his arms around her as a shield. The wind howled louder with each second, they both jumped when they heard something snap. Kate looked up, her eyes widening in surprise but before she could get him to move a loud 'crack' echoed through the area. Sawyer fell backwards, loosely pulling Kate with him. He immediately lifted his hand to his head, where he had felt something hit. **

**"Sawyer! Are you okay?" Sawyer didn't move from where he was now laying.**

**"What was that Kate?" He asked, noticing she was trying not to laugh despite the look of full concern she had. **

**"That would have been." She said, reaching over. "A coconut." She held it up. Sawyer lifted his hand over his eyes which were hurting slightly. "Are you okay?" She asked again. **

**"I think so…" He said sitting up. Dizziness took over, Kate reached up to steady him.**

**"We should move…the wind is still picking up. We don't want that to happen again."**

**"I don't know if I can." He told her, lying back down on the sand. She had already moved over. **

**"Yes you can. Do you want another coconut to fall on your head?" He looked over at her and groaned. Carefully he propped himself up onto his hands and knees and started to crawl over to where can was sitting. When he got there he dropped his head into her lap, thankfully. "How's it feel?" He grunted.**

**"How's it feel? It feels like someone just hit me with the axe." He told her. Kate frowned, he sounded like he was about to cry. Not the Sawyer she knew. **

**"It doesn't look like you have a concussion, and you're not bleeding. Let's just stay here for a bit then."**

**"Would you stop talking? All your chattering is giving me a headache." No, the coconut gave you a headache, she thought. **

**"Sorry." She whispered, rubbing his bicep comfortingly. **

**Sawyer blinked his eyelids a few times, squinting at the brightness of the rising sun. Who had opened his tent, and why was there something on top of him? When his eyes finally adjusted, he remembered, or saw. He was still lying on the ground with his head in Kate's lap. His head still hurt. Sometime during the night Kate had slumped over, and now had her head resting in his side. He smiled slightly as he watched her sleep for a few moments. Then he noticed something. His shoe and sock were gone. He frowned, where had they gone? It was probably in the stomach of the evil shoe monster with Kate's shoe. Poor Kate, she would wake up from smelling his foot odor. He couldn't let that happen! Without thinking he sat up, knocking Kate off of him and on to the ground.**

**"Geez, what are you doing?" She asked, sitting up so their faces where close together. Sawyer looked at her in horror. "What?" **

**"You swallowed my sock!" He said, frantically. Kate looked confused.**

**"I think that coconut did a little more damage then we had thought…" She began.**

**"No, my shoe and sock are gone and my feet….well you know how men's feet get, and your breath….its really bad." Kate raised an eyebrow.**

**"Sawyer…calm down. I didn't swallow your sock. If you hadn't noticed, we are stuck on an island. Personal hygiene is bound to suffer. We didn't go back to camp last night, so we didn't get to use that toothpaste Sun makes everyone." Sawyer felt stupid.**

**"Well then where's my sock?" Kate shrugged. **

**"I don't know. But we should get you to Jack…" **

**"We should get you to Sun." He said, pulling her off the ground.**

**"Maybe she has something for your feet." She said hopefully as they started to walk down the beach. **

**"Maybe." He grunted, slipping his hand into hers. He frowned suddenly, when a large wet raindrop hit him on the nose. He looked over at Kate, who grinned triumphantly.**

**"I told you it would rain." She said.**

**"But you were judging by clouds, there aint a fricken cloud in the sky right now!" He argued.**

**"But I was right!" **

**"You said it would rain soon, the next day is not soon." He retorted. Kate rolled her eyes, as Sawyer playfully grabbed her around the neck. She giggled, and together they walked 'home' from what was possibly the weirdest first date ever.**

Okay yeah I know kind of weird right? Lol. But its okay! Tell me what you guys think!


End file.
